europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzdal (Europa Universalis II)
Suzdal is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured gray, in fantasia games they are coloured light orange. Creating Suzdal Suzdal is not listed in revolt.txt, so cannot be created mid-game. Starting Position Suzdal only exists at the beginning of the 1419 scenario. 1419 In this scenario, Suzdal has russian culture, orthodox religion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their capital of Vladimir and nothing else. They have fourteen other cores which they neither own nor control (Archangelsk, Ingermanland, Karelia, Kexholm, Kola, Moscow, Nizhgorod, Novgorod, Olonets, Pskov, Ryazan, Tula, Tver, Vologda). Suzdal has the following stability and technology: AI Priorities Suzdal uses the Russia AI file. This means that They have the following priorities: Colonization Suzdal will attempt to colonise up to 8 provinces at the same time, and establish a trading post 10% of the time (less than the default). Their bonus for colonising provinces next to ones they already control is 30 (compared to a default of 50). Their bonus for colonising provinces next to other countries is 10 (compared to a default of -50). When colonising, they will prioritise the regions of Siberia and Scandinavia. They will also prioritise the areas of Alaska, California, Oregon, Manchuria, Korea, and Russia. (all of these are marked red on the maps) Trade Suzdal will send a trader half as often as the default AI (50, compared to the maximum value of 100) and will refuse trade much more often than the default AI (70, compared to 25, out of 100), War Suzdal is an extreme warmonger (having a warmonger value of 100, compared to the default of 10). It is less likely to focus on capturing high tax value provinces (its value there is 1.0 compared to a default of 5.0), it is slightly less likely to focus its attacks on multiple provinces (value of 0.3 compared to 0.1), much more likely to fight away from its existing provinces (a value of 5.0 compared to 0.5), less likely to focus on defending/retaking its own provinces (a value of 1.0 compared to 2.0), much more likely to attack provinces with a low supply value (a value of 4.0 vs 1.0), and is generally aggressive (its value being set at 6.0 compared to the default of 1.0). Suzdal is particularly likely to declare war on the following countries: * Astrakhan * Crimea * Courland * Golden Horde * Kazan * Khazak Horde * Muscowy * Nogai * Novgorod * Poland * Pskov * Ryazan * Sibir * Suzdal * Teutonic Order * Tver * Uzbek Kaganate Monarchs Leaders Suzdal has no leaders. Events The Empire of Russia Suzdal is one of several countries that can become Russia. This event gives them the relevant option. It can trigger at any point after 1st January 1520, and can take place up to 30 days (1 month) after the conditions are met. It requires the following conditions to be met: * Russia does not currently exist * Suzdal is not at war * Suzdal owns the province of Moscow (red on the map) * Suzdal owns the province of Vladimir (blue on the map) * Suzdal owns at least one of (yellow on the map) ** Nizhgorod ** Novgorod ** Pskov ** Tver ** Ryazan ** Vologda There are two options. Option A is Take over the Byzantine Mantle, and option B is Leave it on the Floor. The two options have the following effects: Take over the Byzantine Mantle * Suzdal becomes Russia * +200 Victory points * +3 Stability * +500 Population in Vladimir Leave it on the floor * -100 Victory points * -3 Stability category:Europa Universalis II Russian countries